toon_warsfandomcom-20200215-history
Yokian Cargo Ship
In the advent of the Toon Wars, The Yokians used their egg-shaped cargo ships as a substitute transport for the Syndicate, who lacked a proper space cruiser should their portal technology fail, which they heavily relied upon. With the destruction of King Goobot V's central fleet in the Nicktoons Saga, the destruction of the then Syndicate-occupied Volcano Island in the Gumball Saga, and the defeat of the Syndicate leaders in the Samurai Jack Saga, the remainder of their army had hid these core ships in an area obscure to the Toon Force but easy to find as it was located in the same region as the first Toyco facilities once ran by Professor Calamitous. While the Toon Force initially thought the last of the Toybots were located on Volcano Island, which forced the Syndicate to use reserve robots in the opening of the Jack arc, these core ships contained hundred thousands of Toybot duplicates that if combined with other ships containing almost the same quantity as the other made up an entire legion for the villains. This quickly became a top priority for the heroes as, according to Jimmy Neutron by observation of the schematics provided by Enterra Drive Yards, every one of these ships made for at least 33 million of the Toybots. In total, only 6 of them were created making an army of over 198,000,000 attack robots. Fortunately, thanks to the strategic planning of the Toon Force, they were able to commence a lengthy assault on the docking bays where they took to destroying 4 of the core ships while the other two barely managed to escape. Due to the weight capacity and lack of efficient defenses while in space, the battleships were eventually discarded to avoid the risk of losing a means of escape since the vessels themselves were incredibly slow to deploy and launch from the planet surface. Stats * Carrying Capacity of 33 million passengers (Toybots and operators). 198,000,000 in total of 6 ships. * 10 Heavy Turbo Cannons (Point Defense) * Light speed Capabilities from planet to planet Flaws Although the Yokian Carrier was fundemental in keeping the Toon Wars going for another few years following the Syndicate leadership's defeat, it was vastly under-defended on it's own. Without aided fleet defenses (guard vessels or ground forces), the 10 heavy turbo cannons circled around the ship, which can be deployed as flying guns like the Irken Massive's auto turrets, tend to be easily disabled either via sabotage or an attack run from gunships. Because of its slow atmospheric speeds (partly due to the weight of the Toybots exceeding carrying capacity), if bombarded enough, it can taken down almost effortlessly. One major benefit of the ship is when it does reach out of the atmosphere of a planet, it can immediately jump into light speed. But because they lack the portal technology or drive capability to go to their neighboring universe, Cartoon Network, they're only able to hide themselves within the regions of the Nicktoons Universe. All of these factors not only became a great advantage to the Toon Force, but they served to lessen the period of wartime in the multiverse, taking it down from at least a decade to 5 years in total with less of a presence than before. Trivia * Along with Enterra Drive Yards, the Yokian Cargo Ship was based off the Trade Federation Core Ship from Star Wars: Attack of the Clones, with a similar cargo capacity to 33 million out of 66 million of the inspiration. To summarize, Frozarburst refers to the ship as "the Core Ship but shaped like an egg." ** It's easy to find the same kind of ship designs in the Jimmy Neutron movie as background models and city structures. * According to Jimmy, had all 6 ships escaped, they likely would have prolonged the war for more than a decade. Category:Vehicles Category:Toon Wars Category:Nicktoons Category:Cartoon Network Category:The Syndicate